Toilets may need to be moved for a variety of reasons, such as for transportation, installation, repair work, etc. Toilets, however, are bulky and cumbersome, which can make it difficult for a person to securely grab and lift. Typically, a person will straddle the toilet, bend over to awkwardly grab and lift the toilet, and then slowly shuffle his or her feet while bending over and holding the toilet. This can place excess strain on the person's back and potentially injure the person. Moreover, moving the toilet in this manner may not be practical or possible for significant distances, and may even prove difficult for short distances. This manner of moving a toilet can cause a person to stumble or prematurely lower the toilet, which can possibly lead to damaging the toilet or soiling the floor. Furthermore, a person may have little to no visibility of where his or her feet are in relation to the ground. This can increase the risk of injury to the user and damage to the toilet.
Used toilets can also be unsanitary to touch if they are dirty and not thoroughly cleaned beforehand. Often, a person is required to hold the toilet in close proximity (e.g., “hug” the toilet) to lift and carry the toilet. Also, in an attempt to get a firm hold on the toilet, a person can try holding the rim of the toilet or inserting one's hand into the toilet bowl. These techniques, however, can subject the person to germs, such as fungi, bacteria, and viruses.
People sometimes resort to using dollies or other transport systems to move a toilet. Dollies and other transport systems tend to be relatively large, however, and can present their own set of issues. The systems can be bulky and expensive for instance. Furthermore, due to their size, structure, or weight, these systems can lack portability and can be inconvenient to set up, store, or transport. These attributes can also prove inconvenient and impractical during use. For example, these systems typically have a frame with legs or wheels that contact the ground while the toilet is lifted off the ground. This can make it difficult to move the toilet over rough or uneven surfaces. It can also make it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to move the toilet up or down stairs in a safe and careful manner. Even with a hand truck dolly, it can be hard to lift or lower the toilet up or down each step in a careful and smooth manner that does not bang or jolt the toilet with each step. Moreover, it can be difficult to simply lift and lower a heavy toilet in a slow and controlled manner with a hand truck dolly. These systems can thus lack a level of user control, which can increase the risk of damage to the toilet.